Ben Tennyson (Classic)/Gallery
|-|Official Artwork= Ben_turns3.png|In the original series Ben10 (5).png ActionBen.png Ben_action_pose_25.png B10_VT4C_BN_01.png B10_VT4C_BN_02.png B10_VT4C_BN_03.png B10_VT4C_BN_04.png B10_VT4C_BN_06.png DDTW_Young_Ben.png|4-year old Ben in Don't Drink the Water BenDAA.png|10 year old Ben in Destroy All Aliens Ben_Tennyson_AF_Full_Image.png|In Alien Force Ben.png Bentennysonalienforce.png Ben_AF_action_pose_10.png BEN4C19_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C21_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C22_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C23_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C25_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C27_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C28_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C31_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C32_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C33_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png BEN4C36_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png 6372269 copia 520 360.png Images-ext-1_discordapp_net-B10AF_SIZE01_CA_CAP.png B10AF_GRP4C01_CA_CNE_copy.png B10AF_GRP4C02_CA_CNE_copy.png B10AF_GRP4C04_CA_CNE_copy.png GRP4C01_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png GRP4C02_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png GRP4C03_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png GRP4C04_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png GRP4C05_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png GRP4C06_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png GRP4C07_CA_B10AFCAP_copy.png B10AF_GRP4C05_CA_CNE_copy.png B10AF_GRP4C06a_CA_CNE_copy.png B10AF_GRP4C06b_CA_CNE_copy.png Ben10_alien_force_coming_soon_by_lesean.png Ben Tennyson in Alien Swarm motorcycle.png|In Alien Swarm Ben_Tennyson_in_Alien_Swarm.png Ben Gwen and Kevin Alien Swarm.png Ben10-logo.png|In Ultimate Alien Ben UltimateAlien.png 25336_376767688371_84917688371_3962207_3111390_n.png Ben10 Profile.png|16 year old Ben in Heroes United Ben OV crop.png|16-year old Ben in Omniverse Ben Tennyson - Poise Official Omniverse.png Ben_OmniverseWhiteBackground.png Ben omniverse render1.png Ben 16yr.png Promoted image Ben.png Ben Omniverse.png Ben_OV_young,_teen_1.png Ben 10 Omniverse - 16 year old and 11 year old Ben Tennyson.png Ben - Ben 10 Omniverse.png OmniverseBen15.png|15-year old Ben in Omniverse Benjulieomniverse.png Ben10omni char 174x252 youngben.png|11-year old Ben in Omniverse 1000px-Ben 11 year old.PNG New pose of 11 year old Ben.png Ben 11 year ov.png Ben_OV_young_action_pose_4.png Ben_OV_young_action_pose_6.png Ben8.png Early_OS_Ben.png Tumblr_inline_p47d65Cr161tq80ta_1280.png PrototypeBen1.png PrototypeBen2.png PrototypeBen3.png PrototypeBen4.png PrototypeBen5.png PrototypeBen6.png PrototypeBen7.png PrototypeBen8.png PrototypeBen9.png PrototypeBen10.png PrototypeBen11.png PrototypeBen12.png PrototypeBen13.png PrototypeBen14.png PrototypeBen15.png Big_ben_by_brohawk-d2rbyu9.png Ben 10 designs.png OS Prototype Art.png Prototipo_de_ben.png Ben_2.png Ben_action_poses_1.png Ben_swimsuit.png Ben_pyjamas.png Conceptben.png Ben_AF_Concepts_by_Glen_Murakami.png.png Tumblr_inline_paslgcHoT91tq80ta_400.png UAF_Ben_Turnaround_Glenn_Wong.png Gg.png BEN.png Ben_Max_Julie.png Kevin_UAF,_Gwen_UAF,_Ben_UAF_swimsuits.png UAFLightingandColor.png Cubi_ben.png Ben Tennyson with bump on his head Model Sheet.png Ben 10 Omniverse - 16 year old Ben Line Art.png Emmy_paste-up_Control_Rm_Colors.png Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Zombozo 1.png Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Zombozo 2.png Ben Tennyson Panicked Model Sheet.png Ben is sweating official artwork.png 11_year_old_Ben_photo.png Ben 10 Omniverse 11 year old Ben Line Art.png Model 001.png 11 year old Ben Tennyson in pajamas Model Sheet.png Day colors.png Ben_OV_young_1.png Sumo_Slammer_Samurai.png|Ben in Sumo Slammer Samurai Ben10-1-.png Ben_10_alien_force_vilgax_attacks-wiiartwork6357ben_01.png|Ben in Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Rise of Hex.png Ben PTE.png|Ben in Punch Time Explosion BenFF.png|Ben in FusionFall 185px-Ben_FusionFall_main.png Game overview ben10.png Images-118.png|Ben Nano in FusionFall Ben 3D Black Omnitrix.png|Ben in Ben 10: Omniverse 51 ZnLqRQTL. SL500 AA300 .png Ben-10-alien-force-doom-dimension-2.png Action_pack_62.png Cnap_52_cvr_color.png Ben10_omni_cvr_color.png Ghost_Ship_Designs.png Ben_Galactic_Enforcer,_Azmuth_UAF_1.png Prop nav ben10.png Ben10 1600X1100 Propbg.png Prop nav slice ben10af.png Ben 10 alien force vengeance of vilgax premiere.png Ben10AF_1600X1100_Propbg.png Prop nav slice ben10ua.png Main ad free Ben 10 Ultimate Alien.png Cartoonnetwork 325x340.png Cartoonnetwork 210x340.png Ben10omni showlogopng 2.png Ben_Tennyson_by_Ross_Malorzo.png Ben and the aliens from the original serious.png Ben10 08.png Ben10Pictures-1600x1200-ben.png Ben-10-Destroy-All-Aliens-post.png Wallpaper de ben 10 destroy all aliens (3).png Cccccc.png BEN 10 DAA.PNG Contest logo image.imground.png DAA_Ben_Poster.png Ben10DestroyAllAliens-wp-01-Group-1638x1050.png Ben-10-Alien-Force-Episode-8-What-Are-Little-Girls-Made-Of-.png B10af.png Ben-10-Alien-Force-funkyrach01-21643619-1280-1024.png Ben-10-ben-10-alien-force-10373605-1024-768.png Ben_10_Alien_Force_1.png 2KGE8kguLfE.png Ben-10-alien-force.png 1012262-ben-10-wallpapers-1920x1200-download.png Ben 10 Alien Force Poster.png Jwd7ymmoygc8GznCYbJ4264016827.png Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Premiere scorecard.png Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Premiere scorecard 2.png Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Poster.png Ben10UA_wp_01_1680x1050.png 201608221716180.ben-10-mural-20121.png 2016122603375860c89d07a78.png 69825_Wallpapers-HD-Ben-10-Supremacia-Alienigena_1900x1200.png Heroes_United_Poster.png Ben10omni_1280x1024_ben_wallpaper.png Ben10omni_800x600_ben_2.png Ben10omni_800x600_grandpamax_2.png Ben10omni_800x600_grandpamax.png Ben 10 Omniverse Gang.png Ben-wallpaper-1024x768.png Wallpaper_Ben-Ben_10_Omniverse.png Wall_1600x900_5.png Wall_1600x900_1.png Ben10_wallpaper_1920_1080.png Ben 10 Omniverse Wallpaper.png Ben10omni_490x620.png Omniverse team.png Benezpposbfd-w1000.png Ben10omni_800x600_ben_brand.png Ben_10_Omniverse_-_Ben_Tennyson_Wallpaper.png Wall_1600x900_7.png Benezpposbhf-w1000.png Kid-Ben-10.png ben10-background-static.png Ben10-alien-force-background-static.png Alan_Pyronite,_Ben,_Kevin_action_poses.png Ben10-ultimate-alien-background-static.png Newposter.png |-|Profile= Ben 4 years old.png|4 year old Ben in Don't Drink the Water Special1.png|5 year old Ben in Omniverse Young_Ben_HU.png|10 year old Ben in Heroes United Ben_OS_Blue_Swimsuit.png|Ben's first swimsuit in the original series Ben_OS_Baseball.png|Ben in The Unnaturals Ben OS tuxedo.png|Ben wearing a tuxedo in Big Fat Alien Wedding Ben_OS_Swimsuit_2.png|Ben's second swimsuit in the original series Young ben ua full.png|10 year old Ben in Ultimate Alien Young_Ben_OV_Teen_Clothes.png|thumb|11 year old Ben with 16 year old Ben's clothes in Omniverse Ben_AF_Soccer_Clothes.png|Ben in his soccer clothes in Alien Force Ben_AF_No_Jacket.png|Ben in Alien Force without a jacket Ben_AF_Swimsuit.png|Ben's swimsuit in Alien Force Ben_UA_Sleeping_Clothes.png|Ben in his sleeping clothes in Ultimate Alien Ben_UA_Plumber_Suit.png|Ben in a Plumber suit in Ultimate Alien Ben_Basic_Training.png|Ben in Basic Training Inspector_13_Ben.png|Ben in Inspector 13 Ben_HU_No_Jacket.png|16 year old Ben in Heroes United without a jacket Ben_HU_Rex_Jacket.png|16 year old Ben in Heroes United with Rex's jacket DepreyPresa1P284u.png|16 year old Ben in Omniverse, with the white jacket Ben_Tenn_Speed.png|16 year old Ben in his Tenn-Speed riding clothes in Omniverse Ben_OV_Baumann.png|16 year old Ben while working for Mr. Baumann in Omniverse |-|Scenes= |-|Storyboards= |-|Openings= OS intro 4.png OS intro 9.png OS intro 10.png OS intro 12.png OS intro 13.png OS intro 14.png OS intro 15.png OS intro 16.png OS intro 17.png OS intro 18.png OS intro 36.png OS intro 50.png OS intro 51.png OS intro 52.png OS intro 71.png OS intro 77.png Ben 10 original series opening.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00001.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00002.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00003.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00004.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00005.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00006.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00007.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00008.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00053.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00054.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00055.png Ben 10 UA opening - 00056.png BEN10_ULTIMATEALIEN_02.png BEN10_ULTIMATEALIEN.png |-|Games= FF NewsImage null void.png Ben tutorial.PNG FFstatue Ben.PNG|Statue of Ben in FusionFall Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h10m17s192.png Funny dialogue.png Punch-Time-Explosion-Ben.png Ben tennyson PTE.png Ben n Rook game.png |-|Merchandising= Ultra_Ben_Toy.png New_ultra_ben.png 5_figure_pack.png Ben_10_Alien_Force_-_Soccer_Ben-800x800.png Ben_10_ultimate_alien_ben_tennyson_toy.png Ben_in_an_pluber_suit.png Spin_prod_624420401.png Spin_prod_624420201.png 16 year old Ben Tennyson toy.png Spin_prod_624419201.png Juguete_de_Ben_con_chaqueta_OV-1-.png 16 years old Ben toy whit jacket.png Nuevas imagenes de B10 Omniverse.png Ben_toys.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Human Galleries